Time Robs and Time Heals
by LordofAmus
Summary: Denmark is devastated when Holy Rome disappears. He hides his burden for a year until he meets an unexpected guest in an empty field.


**Time Robs and Time Heals**

**A/N:** Asked for some requests on DA and the first one I got was this. To send in a request, just write a review. Please no hard core kissing, incest or anti-America. Thanks! Sorry for any wrong information. I got it from wikipedia and we all know what a wonderful source that is.****

**Requested by:** Drgongirl124680 (DA)

The year 1806 would forever be branded into Norway's brain. It was not because he got a new leader or won a war. No. This was the year that the Holy Roman Empire disappeared.

Denmark hadn't realized how much the young country had meant to him until he lost him. He hadn't seen him in a while but had heard that he had grown very close to the young Italy. Denmark had been jealous of the nation. Holy Rome might have been small but he had the potential to be great. He had a big, kind heart to those he loved and was strong in battle. Denmark loved that about him.

Holy Rome had been brave, so very brave to leave for that war. He must have known he wasn't coming back. He had left for war many times but the last time was different.

He had kissed Italy.

Jealousy burned through Denmark's being. What made Holy Rome love Italy but not him? Sure Italy might have been cuter and more his age but Denmark could have provided for him and helped him.

The other countries had decided not to tell Italy that holy Dome died but they had no problem telling Denmark. Why didn't anyone realize how much he cared for the small blond? When he had received the news he had put on a brave face. He could not ever cry in front of any other country; they would think he was weak.

Even by himself, he wouldn't let himself cry. Bottled up in his own sour energy, he could feel himself rotting in his stench. The grief wad raw and pain would rip through his heart just thinking about the small blond. The pain hurt so much. It'd make his breathing go array and his chest would tighten. Denmark knew the feeling way too well; every country did. He knew no medicine could ever stop the pain.

Only time could heal his wounds.

He did feel bad for the small Italian. He didn't know that the Danish man had been in love with Holy Rome. It wasn't his fault that he took the small blond from Denmark. He felt bad that he would never receive closure for his loves death. Holy Rome would forever be missing and no one would ever bother to look for him since everyone else knew the truth.

Italy would have to find out eventually. As he grew and matured, he would eventually learn what the fate of Holy Rome was. Denmark just hoped that his pain would have lessened by then that it wouldn't hurt as much.

Luckily, no one noticed the pain Denmark was in. Yet again, no one ever did. Everyone was too busy with their own countries issues to care about anyone else's. Denmark himself was guilty of it so he couldn't complain but sometimes it made the gap in his heart widen to think that holy Rome would have noticed. He would have noticed something bothering him and would have tried to figure out what it was that was bothering him.

Maybe Denmark glorified him in death. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed. Maybe he would have been too busy with Italy to notice. Denmark just hoped that he would care enough about him to make time for him. He didn't want to think about the added pain that would come from thinking that Holy Rome didn't care for him.

On the one year anniversary of Holy Rome's death, Denmark picked some flowers and solemnly walked out into an open, grassy field. The wind gently fingered through the high grass, ruffling Denmark's hair and whispering in his ear. Denmark glanced up at the sky, wondering if Holy Rome was looking at him. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Holy Rome's small fingers fingering through his hair.

Even after a full year, the pain still caught him off guard.

Crouching down to the ground, Denmark laid the flowers down gently. There was no grave for him since his body disappeared but Denmark always imagined Holy Rome liking this field the most. For the first time, Denmark let all the pent up tears fall.

"Oh, Holy Rome." he sobbed. He looked up to the sky; more sobs wracking his form when he realized how much the sky resembled his eyes. He tried to bring a vision of Holy Rome to his eyes but he could only specifically remember his golden hair or his azure eyes. Everything was slowly growing fuzzy with time, causing the pain in his chest to spike.

He didn't want to forget about the brave boy. He wanted to remember him forever. He never wanted his face to fade from memory. He wanted to cling to his memory for as long as he could.

He pounded on the ground, beating it with his fists. A scream ripped past his throat, more tears pouring from his eyes. He sobbed and screamed Holy Rome's name repeatedly.

The wind whistled in his ear. The wind morphed into a soft voice, gently calling his name. He immediately recognized the voice.

"Holy Rome!" he exclaimed. He quickly scanned around the field, desperately searching for the small boy. He only saw grass dancing rhythemetically in the breeze. His heart beat hopefully against his chest. He called the boys name again.

Denmark froze. The cold breeze touched his face, only in his cheek. It was like a wind but it was firmed, almost resembling the shape of a hand, "I'm always here for you and I'll always love you." a voice whispered in his ear. Denmark froze, his body trembling in awe.

"Holy Rome?" he whispered.

"Whenever you miss me, just look up. I'll always be in the sky, watching over you." Holy Rome's voice whispered.

"I-I," Denmark couldn't think of what to say. There were so many things he wanted to say bit the words wouldn't come.

"It's ok, I know." Holy Rome whispered in his ears. "I love you too."

Denmark smiled, tears pricking his eyes, "I miss you." he whispered.

"I know you do. I miss you too. I have to go now; I don't have much time. Just remember what I said; look up and never look down." Holy Rome whispered. Something light touched his other cheek and Denmark knew it was the gentle touch of his lips. Denmark sobbed softly.

"P-please! Don't go now!" Denmark cried out.

"Good bye, my love." Holy Rome whispered, his voice fainter like a whisper on the breeze

"No! Don't leave me, please!" he cried. He scrambled to his feet and looked around frantically. "Holy Rome"

The field was empty though. The wind had calmed down, not matching Denmark's mood.

"Holy Rome!" he screamed. He looked around, tears burning down his face. He sobbed as he looked around the empty fields. He finally gave up. He bent over so his forehead was touching the ground and sobbed.

"If you miss me, just look to the sky." Holy Rome's voice whispered in his mind. Denmark sniffed and looked up at the bright blue sky. For a flash, he thought he could see holy Rome smiling down at him. It was gone quickly but Demark was sure he saw it. A peaceful feeling filled his chest spreading through his entire body. He knew he would always be close to Holy Rome as long as he was underneath the endless stretch of blue.

He felt peaceful for the first time in a while.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Might be doing some song fics as well soon. Bought Evanescence's new CD and its amazing! So intense! Is it bad that I bought a Black veil Bride jacket instead of a Hetalia shirt? Lol. To be honest, I've started to not like the anime and the manga. It has no plot to it and even during war; everyone seems happy and takes it as a game. The characters aren't as muck like their countries as I thought they were. For example, England had more to do with Canada than America. Ok, rant over. Thanks for reading. Please review and send in requests! Love you all and happy New Year!


End file.
